


kiss cam.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, School, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Гарри впервые в жизни решил пойти на баскетбольный матч, а Луи капитан школьной сборной по футболу и никогда никого сам не целует.<br/>AU, в котором Гарри не любит спорт, а школьный комитет решил поэкспериментировать и устроить Kiss cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss cam.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss cam – это так называемая «камера поцелуев». Развлечение для зрителей спортивных мероприятий. Во время перерыва камера скользит по трибунам и выбирает какую-нибудь пару.  
> Изображение крупным планом выводится на стадионный экран. Пара должна поцеловаться.

Сумасшедшие болельщики и куча тел на поле – вот, что Гарри видит первым делом, заходя на стадион.

Главная игра года. Школьный комитет хорошо постарался, стадион отремонтирован и стал намного больше, новые сиденья и автоматы с едой.

Изначально Гарри не горел желанием идти на совсем ненужную и неинтересную, как он считал, баскетбольную игру. Однако Найл, его одноклассник и друг, был совершенно другого мнения. Он считал, что баскетбольная игра нечто святое, и что баскетбол — второй лучший спорт во вселенной (после футбола, конечно).

Нехотя, Гарри все же пошёл на матч, потому что уговорам Найла невозможно было противостоять.

К счастью, места были довольно хорошими, и парни, купив пачку чипсов и две бутылки воды (Найл взял лимонад), отправились в середину трибун. Они удобно устроились в сиденьях, пытаясь рассмотреть своих соседей на ближайшие три часа.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел, что рядом с ним садится капитан их школьной сборной, в которого он влюблен уже года два. Это судьба?

Луи Томлинсон был абсолютно совершенно идеальным в глазах Гарри. Его внешность и характер, манера общения, походка, всё. Несмотря на то, что он боготворил футбол, он по-прежнему продолжал ходить на другие спортивные соревнования в их школе. Его внешность заставляла Гарри хотеть завыть, потому что, ну серьёзно, посмотрите на него!

Карамельные волосы, затягивающие серо-голубые глаза, рельефное тело и замечательная задница. Всё это в одном человеке.

Гарри не мог представить, как он переживёт этот матч, когда рядом с ним будет сидеть Луи.

Найл заметил, что с Гарри что-то не так, потому что тот застыл и не слышал, как он звал его. Взглянув на человека, садящегося рядом с другом, блондин засмеялся, получая непонимающий взгляд от Луи и его друга Зейна, а так же раздраженный от Гарри.

Когда послышалось предупреждение, что игра начнётся через десять минут, комментаторы решили раскрыть сюрприз, который спортивный комитет обещал болельщикам.

— Здравствуйте, наши любимые ученики школы и все болельщики, — голос Ника, ведущего радио колонки школы, раздался из динамиков. — Мы рады приветствовать вас на главной игре этого года между двумя сильнейшими командами города. Как и обещал спортивный комитет, мы приготовили для вас сюрприз! И этим сюрпризом является, барабанную дробь, пожалуйста… Kiss cam!

— Как и сказал Ник, — продолжил голос Сары из колонок. — Это замечательное развлечение во время перерыва для нас придумал наш школьный спортивный комитет, так давайте же поаплодируем всем этим замечательным людям!

Стадион взорвался аплодисментами, и, похоже, многим нравилась идея провести Kiss cam. Многим нравилась, но не Гарри. Ему не нравится тот факт, что из-за этой ходячей камеры, пары могут расстаться, потому что кто-то поцелует не своего партнёра, а после будут скандалы и разборки. И слава Богу, что это не коснется Гарри, потому что он не помнит, когда последний раз встречался с кем-то.

Он почувствовал, что Найл шлёпает его по плечу, и повернулся к нему. Блондин сказал ему, что сейчас игроки выйдут на поле, и Гарри решил, что ему это совершенно не интересно.

Стайлс повернул голову в сторону, ловя взглядом Луи. Тот был настолько увлечен начавшейся игрой, что даже не заметил, как Гарри смотрел на него на протяжении всего первого периода.

 

***

 

Когда пришло время перерыва, Гарри отвернулся, делая вид, что не он на протяжении двенадцати минут неотрывно смотрел на капитана школьной сборной. Кто угодно, но точно не он.

И если этого не заметил Луи, не значит, что Найл слепой. Уж он заметил, как его друг пялился на шатена весь период. Конечно, Найл знал, что Гарри нравится Луи, но он не думал, что так сильно.

Вначале он предполагал, что всё это пройдёт через несколько дней, но когда влюбленность Гарри росла с каждым днём да еще и два года, он понял, что это что-то серьёзное.

Найлу было жалко видеть разбитого Гарри, который грустно наблюдал, как Луи обнимался с очередным парнем, который встречался с ним. Каждую неделю был новый, и постепенно Гарри даже стал привыкать, он больше не убегал в туалет, когда Луи прижимали к стене в коридоре у всех на виду. Он больше не делал этого, нет. Он просто смирился. Но Найлу это не нравилось, абсолютно. Он считал, что такой замечательный парень, как Гарри, достоин Луи больше всех его предыдущих партнёров вместе взятых.

Луи повернулся к Гарри, который набирал сообщение Джемме, но совсем ненадолго. Однако Найл заметил крохотную улыбку, возникшую на лице футболиста, и отложил это в памяти.

 

***

 

Совсем незаметно прошёл второй и третий периоды. Только для Гарри незаметно. Луи, да и все остальные на стадионе, были увлечены игрой.

Зелёные глаза потускнели, когда Гарри понял, что буквально через тридцать минут Луи не будет рядом. Он не сможет больше наблюдать за его лицом так близко; за морщинками возле глаз, за чуть отросшей щетиной. Гарри не хотел в это верить, нет. Только не когда он сидит рядом с Луи и даже чувствует тепло, исходящее от него, на себе.

— Гарри, что-то не так? — голос Найла вывел его из раздумий.

— Нет, всё отлично. Я схожу в туалет, ладно?

— Я с тобой, — блондин видел, что с Гарри что-то не так, поэтому приобнял его, и они вышли из стадиона. Гарри был благодарен Найлу за то, что он мог поддержать его в любую минуту.

Найл зашёл в первую кабинку, а Гарри включил холодную воду и прыснул ею себе в лицо, чтобы освежиться.

Они подошли ко входу на стадион и заметили, что Kiss cam идёт полным ходом. Вот родители каких-то учеников целуются, а их изображение крупным планом показывают на главном экране.

Найл и Гарри быстро сели обратно. Настроение второго быстро поднялось, потому что, несомненно, Kiss cam — это весело. Несмотря на все вытекающие, приятно наблюдать за тем, как пары показывают свои чувства, не стыдясь их.

Миранда и Джессика попали в объектив, и какого было удивление Гарри, когда Джесс без возражений поцеловала девушку в губы, немного улыбаясь.

 

***

 

Луи сидел, не отрывая взгляда от большого экрана, потому что разворачивающиеся на нем действия были очень интересны.

Камера крутила по стадиону, выбирая следующую пару. Она остановилась, и Луи увидел себя и очаровательного парня рядом на экране. Глаза второго, казалось, собираются вылезти из орбит. Луи только усмехнулся и повернулся к нему.

— Ты в порядке? — Луи не хотел заставлять зеленоглазого волноваться или ненавидеть его, нет.

— Да, к-конечно, — кудрявый заикался.

— Отлично, — прошептал Луи в малиновые губы, кладя руки на узкую талию и притягивая парня к себе.

— Л-луи, — зелёные глаза метались из стороны в сторону в неуверенности

— Я тебя поцелую, хорошо? Только тшш, — Луи опустил голову и почувствовал мягкие губы на своих.

Вся школа и даже баскетболисты с интересом наблюдали за картиной, потому что каждый знал Луи Томлинсона. А еще каждый знал, что он не начинает поцелуй, никогда. Он позволяет себя целовать, но сам этого не делает. А тут он прижимается к Гарри и сминает его губы своими. Интересное зрелище.

И если прямо сейчас каждый, кто встречался с Луи, завидует Гарри, они не подадут вида. Никто из них не получал ответных действий от футболиста, а в этот раз он даже доминирует. Гарри это понимал, и его голова кружилась от ощущений, что он стал тем, кому завидует столько людей; она кружилась, потому что его целовал человек, в которого он влюблен два года.

Луи хочет отстраниться, несмотря на такое приятное и тёплое чувство чего-то родного и нужного, потому что парень застыл и не отвечает на поцелуй. Обида обволакивает тело, и хочется заплакать, потому что вот, Луи подумал, что он нашёл того самого, с которым проведёт всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он убирает руку с талии кудрявого, и только тогда тот в ответ двигает губами, заставляя Луи широко улыбнуться в поцелуй, сильнее притягивая его к себе.

Счастье разливается в груди обоих, потому что они оба понимают, что созданы друг для друга.

Они будут вместе. Даже если сначала всё будут говорить, что Гарри очередной парень Луи и ничего не значит; даже если родители будут запрещать им видеться, потому что думают, что они не те, кто нужен их сыновьям; даже если будут ссоры.

Они смогут. Они смогут, целуясь в школьных кабинетах, перелезая через окна друг друга или всю ночь прося прощение в постели. Они смогут.

Луи и Гарри будут вместе, а потом к ним присоединится ещё и очаровательная дочка, и они будут счастливы. Счастливее любого другого в этой вселенной.


End file.
